1. Field of the Invention
Various forms of windmills have been heretofore designed. While some forms of windmills are operative to develop considerable rotational torque in prevailing wind velocities, most localities in which windmills may ultimately be erected experience considerable variations in wind velocities. Accordingly, a windmill construction operative to develop maximum torque in varying wind conditions is desired.
Further, some forms of windmills are subject to severe damage in high winds. Therefore, it is also desirable to provide a windmill including structure whereby damage to the windmill during high winds will be prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of windmills including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 189,164, 951,899, 1,467,962, 1,540,609, 2,099,617 and 2,171,732.